I'm the one
by sphinx005
Summary: JulieAdam one shot written to get over writers block on another story set directly after JVVarsity showdown in D3. I don't own any of the characters, their original creators do.


Adam Banks felt his blood run cold when he paused mid-celebration to see Scott "Scooter" Vanderbilt grab Julie "the Cat" Gaffney's arm to stop her.

_Maybe he's just saying congratulations_ he tried to tell himself as he saw Scooter grin goofily at Julie.

And then the unthinkable happened.

Scooter leant down and kissed Julie on the cheek.

Adam held his breath as he waited for Julie's reaction. She looked surprised at first but her mouth slowly curved into the smile that he had adored ever since he first met her at the Junior Goodwill games.

He tore his eyes away and turned his attention back to his other teammates as they celebrated their much wanted win over the Eden Hall Warriors Varsity team. This was their time to be honoured as they had fought hard to prove that they belonged at Eden Hall.

He was grabbed in a big hug between Goldberg and Fulton.

"Great goal Goldie!" Fulton exclaimed reaching over Adam to give Goldberg a friendly slap on the back.

"Yeah, well done Goldberg" Adam forced himself to speak. He couldn't shake the image of Julie and Scooter out of his mind.

"Adam we won!" Julie stood before him with a massive smile plastered across her face that melted his heart.

"I know!" Adam replied mentally kicking himself for sounding so lame.

Before he could reply she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks for saving that goal for me, I'm so glad you're back on our team" she whispered in his ear before she pulled away and got swept up in a 'Bash Brother sandwich' with Julie and Connie as the filling.

He stood staring at her for a few seconds before he realised he was caught up in his own group hug with the rest of the team.

"QUACK! QUACK! QUACK! QUACK!" the team chanted upon seeing Coach Bombay's final surprise to them, the unveiling of the Eden Hall Ducks logo.

Eventually the on-ice celebration wound down and the team made their way to the locker room where they continued the celebration complete with the traditional tipping of the iced drinks all over Coach Orion.

The Ducks were still chatting excitedly as they showered and changed out of their gear and into their regular street clothes. Adam couldn't help but notice how exceptionally beautiful Julie was looking tonight. He could see the animation in her face as she spoke to Connie. She only got like that when she was really happy about something. _I hope its winning the game and not Scooter_ Adam thought snapping out of it when he realised Charlie was waving his hands in front of Adam's face.

"Earth to Adam, we're heading to Mickeys now" he informed.

"Yeah cake-eater are you coming?" Portman shouted slapping him on the back.

_Ow! That guys got more strength than he realises_ Adam thought painfully trying not to let it show.

"Come on Adam you can walk with us" Connie grabbed him by the arm as she pulled him towards her and Julie. Julie was smiling shyly at him.

_Maybe this wont be so bad afterall_ he thought trying not to feel so giddy when Julie linked her arm through his left one and Connie did the same on his right.

"Hey how come preppy gets all the girls?" Portman complained.

"Cos he scored more goals than you" Julie retorted quickly sticking her tongue out at Portman. Adam let out a small laugh.

"Hey no fair, I only played the last period" Portman protested slapping his forehead when he realised he'd just set himself up for a stunning comeback. It came from Connie.

"Well if you'd gotten off your big hairy butt sooner and taken the scholarship then you would have played all game" she said smiling innocently at Portman.

"Ouch! BURN!" Russ yelled giving Connie a high five.

Portman looked to the ground and nodded his head "Yeah alright, I'll pay that" he said smiling sheepishly.

Adam didn't really hear what was said next, all he could concentrate on was Julie's laugh.

_Even her laugh is perfect_ he thought dreamily, trying not to wet his pants when she leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked the three blocks to Mickey's Dining Car where Charlie's mom worked.

"You okay?" he managed to choke out.

"Yeah just a little tired, Coach Orion wasn't kidding when he said Varisty were vultures around the net. I don't think I've ever played so hard in all my life!" she groaned leaning further into him.

Connie took the opportunity to play matchmaker between the pair and discreetly removed her arm from Adam's and caught up to Fulton.

"Carry me Bash Brother!" she demanded.

Adam and Julie laughed as Fulton gave a mischievous glance at Portman who smiled broadly and nodded. They knew the Bash Brothers had something evil planned.

Fulton swooped the petite brunette up and threw her over his shoulder. Connie screamed and pounded on his back.

"Cant you carry me like a normal person?" she yelled as the rest of the team stood laughing at the sight of Fulton manhandling Connie like a sack of potatoes.

"Who said you were a normal person?" Fulton replied smugly knowing there'd be hell to pay for that comment later.

"FULTON REED!" she screamed trying to get the point across that she was serious.

"Connie Moreau" Fulton mimicked.

"He's gonna get it when he finally puts her down" Julie laughed wiping her eyes which were wet with tears of laughter. It felt good to have the whole team back together, well all except Jesse but his family had decided to make the move to Washington therefore he couldn't attend Eden Hall with them.

"I know, I'd hate to be in his shoes" Adam too was laughing hard almost wishing that Julie would ask him to carry her. He'd carry her like the princess he thought she was.

His dream didn't come true though as they'd just arrived at Mickey's where they were greeted with a huge banner that read "CONGRATULATIONS DUCKS!" and, to Goldberg's delight, the entire counter filled with enough food to feed them for the next week.

Fulton carried Connie through the doors, ignoring the curious stares from the staff at Mickey's, and dumped her in the corner booth.

"There you go me lady!" he declared loudly earning himself hysterical laughter from the rest of the Ducks.

"Fulton Reed you jackass!" Connie yelled jumping up and thumping him hard on the arm.

"You wanted to be carried!" he argued.

"Not like that I didn't" Connie argued back as the rest of their team rolled their eyes, knowing that they'd be arguing for a while. It had kind of worn thin by now.

"Oh let me sit down!" Julie declared flopping down in the other corner booth at the opposite end of the diner. Adam seized the opportunity and squeezed in next to her.

"Am I a bad person if I say I wanna go back to the dorms?" Julie leant over and whispered to Adam.

"No, not if you're tired. You played a hard game" Adam replied quietly becoming aware that Charlie was eyeing the pair suspiciously from his spot across the table.

"Charlie's glaring at me isn't he?" Julie glanced sideways at Charlie.

"I wouldn't say glaring, it's more of a '_what are you two talking about'_ stare" Adam whispered.

"Okay, I'll give it half an hour then I'm going" Julie decided returning to her upright position.

"Hey Charlie, where's Linda? I saw that little smooch you two had after the game" Goldberg said between mouthfuls of cake.

"Hey it wasn't half as bad as those two" Charlie protested pointing at Luis and Traci who were still locked at the lips in the corner.

"Yeah whatever Casanova, so where is she anyway?" Goldberg scanned the room.

"She had to go home, condition of coming to the game. Her dad said she had to come home straight after, apparently he's strict" Charlie said glumly wishing Linda was there to celebrate with him.

"So what's with those two?" Fulton asked coming up behind Charlie and Goldberg at the counter. He indicated towards the booth that contained Adam and Julie talking closely.

"I dunno man, I wish Adam would just grow some balls and make the move already. Its depressing watching him drool over her from afar" Averman complained.

Portman remained silent not sure what he thought of the situation. He and Julie had shared a kiss during the Goodwill Games but nothing had come of it. Julie had decided she just wanted to be friends with Portman and Portman wasn't sure if he wanted more from her or not. In truth, he still didn't know but he guessed the decision was about to be made for him.

"Can I use you as a pillow?" Julie asked.

Adam was shocked _she can use me for anything she wants!_ He thought but he simply nodded.

Julie moved closer to Adam and brushed up against his side. He winced a little as she brushed the spot where the puck had struck his ribs earlier. He tried to hide the pain but he obviously didn't do a very good job.

"Adam are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Julie asked with a worried expression creeping across her face.

"No its okay, I'm good" he lied and since he was the world's worst liar (next to Julie of course), she saw straight through him.

"Don't you lie to me Adam Banks, I can see you're hurt" she replied grabbing his shirt and lifting it gently to reveal a puck sized lump on his side with a black bruise already starting to form.

"Adam! Why didn't you say anything?" Julie demanded astonished at how he could hide something that looked so painful.

"Its no big deal" Adam protested wishing she'd drop the subject.

"Yes it is, come on we're leaving right now" she said tugging on his hand and pulling him towards the door. She was too wrapped up in helping Adam that she didn't say goodbye to anyone.

"Geez that was nice of them to say goodbye" Goldberg commented sarcastically watching Adam being pulled outside by Julie.

"Oh they're in love" Averman said in a girly voice as he pranced around Portman.

"Dude shut up and get away from me if you're gonna act like a girl" Portman snapped turning his attention back to the counter to get another drink.

………………………………………………………………………..

"Can you walk? Should I call a cab? Should I get Coach Orion to drive you home?" Julie was talking at the speed of a million miles an hour.

"Yes, no and definitely no. We're not going to my house, we're going to your dorm. I'm not letting you walk back alone in the dark Gaffney" Adam said sternly surprising them both.

"I'm sorry, its just that I'm worried about you" Julie said softly looking up at him making him just want to melt at her concern.

"I know but I'm fine really, I'm more concerned about you though. I don't like you being alone at night" he said honestly before adding "Plus you're tired".

"You care that much?" Julie asked seriously.

"Of course I do Julie" Adam replied. She was quiet for a moment and Adam was worried he'd just overstepped the mark.

"Good, cos I care about you too" she said finally and he relaxed a little.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, each not really knowing what to say to the other.

"Here we are" Julie announced when they'd arrived at the dorm. She was half expecting Adam to reply with a "no duh" before she remembered that he was the gentleman and was nothing like Dean Portman.

"Well goodnight Julie" Adam said reluctantly turning to leave when he saw she was safe at her door.

"Oh no you don't Mr Banks, we're getting that bruise iced" she ran after him and dragged him back into her room.

"That's not necessary Julie" Adam said gently.

She was hearing none of it "Yes it is now sit" she gestured to her neatly made bed.

_Wow I never thought I'd ever sit on her bed_ he thought trying to push all urges to just grab her and finally kiss her aside. _She's just trying to help your injury_ he told himself.

"Stay here I'll be right back" Julie said heading back out of the room to get some ice from the freezer in the common room down the hall. Once she was sure she was out of Adam's eyesight she leaned against the wall breathing heavily. She was excited and scared at the prospect of having a shirtless Adam in her room. _Connie will freak when she hears about this!_ Julie thought excitedly as she gathered her nerve and practically sprinted down the hall to get the ice and a couple of towels.

"Hey I'm back" Julie announced when she returned to the room. She shut the door and locked it. "In case a teacher comes" she said simply when she saw the surprised look on Adam's face.

"Oh okay" Adam said, his voice cracking a little. _God I'm so stupid_ he scolded himself hoping she didn't notice it.

Julie hesitated for a moment before deciding to take the plunge. "Shirt off" she instructed.

Adam almost choked "Excuse me?"

"Unless you want me to ice it through your shirt, you'll need to take it off" Julie explained smiled slightly thinking his shyness was cute.

"Oh right" Adam said feeling stupid. He slowly removed his jacket and carefully placed it on Julie's desk. Then he removed his shirt even slower gripping it in a tight ball in his hands.

He looked down at the floor before gathering the courage to look up at Julie nervously. He was surprised to find her staring at him with her mouth hanging open. Julie caught his eye and quickly looked away, embarrassed to be caught staring at him like that.

She fumbled with the ice pack, almost dropping it on the floor. She managed to grasp it and busied herself with wrapping a small thin towel around it to make it a little more comfortable for Adam.

"Here" she said sitting down next to him feeling her heartbeat increase as she gently placed the icepack to his side. She nearly jumped out of her skin when her fingertips touched his bare skin. She felt him do the same.

"Cold?" she asked smiling shyly. She knew he was just as embarrassed as she was at that moment.

"A little" he admitted feeling glad she'd provided a cover for him.

"Sorry" she said softly looking down at her feet.

"Don't be" Adam said placing his hand over hers.

Julie looked up at him at the same time he looked up at her. Their eyes met and for that moment they knew exactly what the other was thinking.

Slowly they both moved their heads towards each other never once breaking eye contact until the last possible second before their lips met. Smiling, they both closed their eyes as the kiss deepened and Adam threw the icepack to the side bringing one hand up to caress Julie's jaw while the other rested on her waist.

"mmmm" she mumbled happily as she wrapped her arms around him feeling the defined muscles in his back. She shifted her position so that she could lay on her back bringing him on top of her with their mouths never breaking contact. Adam felt the electricity jolting through his system as she ran her hands up and down his bare back feeling grateful that she'd locked the door as it would have looked incredibly suspicious had anyone walked in and ruined the moment.

They eventually parted and Adam lifted his head up to take in the beauty that lay beneath him. He gently brushed a loose strand of hair from her face and attentively tucked it behind her ear.

She smiled at him making his heart skip a beat. He leant down and gently pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

"Stay with me?" she whispered looking deep into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he whispered back.

She nodded.

"I will then" he replied.

Adam got off of her and she sat up feeling happier than she'd ever been. She got up and grabbed her pyjamas from her drawer. Adam, being the gentleman he was, faced the wall whilst she got changed and she did the same for him as he removed his clothes and put on a pair of old shorts that used to belong to Julie's older brother.

They stood staring at each other, each knowing what tonight meant. Slowly they climbed into bed. Adam's arms wrapped protectively around Julie and Julie snuggled right up against him. They shared a slow goodnight kiss before Julie turned out the lights.

They both went to sleep with the same thought lingering in their minds, _I finally got my wish._


End file.
